L
by ElectricLuxray
Summary: In a city of Video Game characters, Luigi, isn't brave like his brother. He isn't a genius like his boss. He isn't as loyal as his best friend. And he might be the most awkward person to ever walk on this planet. Yet on a fateful night he is attacked by two thugs and he gets a hard hit to the head which might turn him into the hero this city needs.
1. Chapter 1: L is for Loser

"Loser! Loser! L stands for Loser!"

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" screamed someone as Luigi woke with a start sweating and his heart racing. He looked around for a second seeing only his room in his small cramp apartment. It was still night and Luigi looked over to his alarm clock and it said 5:15.

Groaning Luigi got out of bed and walked over to a light switch and flicked it on. Shielding his eyes from the sudden light then let his eyes adjust for a second then walked out the bedroom door.

He stopped by the bathroom and washed his face with cold water to wake him up and groggily went to the kitchen. He opened a cubored grabbed some cereal then went to the fridge and got milk and poured himself a bowl. He stood there and ate then he took a shower and got dressed by 6:30.

Luigi worked at a garage named "Gadd's" after it's owned named E Gadd (he never told his real name). Each day at the garage went as fast as a dying cow. By lunch Luigi was out the door and walked around the city. He had usually brought his own lunch or got take out before going to work so he'd have food and he could just eat while working on things but today was a work lunch. Luigi hated work lunch's since at Gadd's the only employee's where E. Gadd and Luigi. Gadd didn't want to lose money by paying more than one person. Luigi and Gadd were walking but in a new route.

"Hey Gadd?" Luigi asked "Where we going this isn't the way to Pac's."

"I want to try a new place dear boy," Gadd answered as they turned a corner "and here it is, Game and Out, it's a small dinner ran by an old friend of mine,"

They walked to the dinner and opening the door and walked in and took a set at a booth.

"So, Gadd, who's your friend that runs this place?" Luigi asked his boss.

"Mr. Game and Watch, we graduated in the same class,"

"Ah," Luigi said losing interest.

"Excuse me, have you two decided what you want today?" asked a sweet voice who was their waitress. Luigi looked up at her and opened his mouth to talk but when he saw her he couldn't speak. She had brown glossy hair, soft blue eyes and a slim figure.

"I'll take a salad, trying to lose weight." Gadd said not noticing her.

"And you sir," she asked.

"I…I…"

"Come on Weegee wake up and tell her your order," Gadd yelled and he kicked Luigi under the table.

"Ow!" Luigi yelled then looked to the girl embarrassed.

She giggled and said "you two are adorable. So sir have you decided what you want or do you want me to come back in ten minutes?"

"No, I want a cheeseburger," Luigi said fastly.

"Okay drinks?"

"Yoshi, I'm telling you, she was perfect!" Luigi said happily to his best friend, Yoshi.

"Really what was she like?" He asked taking a quick drink of beer.

"She had amazing flowing brown hair, she had a great figure, and she had beautiful blue eyes…" Luigi went on and on about the girl to Yoshi.

"What about her boobs?" Yoshi asked bluntly.

"Um…" Luigi stuttered embarrassedly.

"It was a joke Luigi," Yoshi said rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" Luigi said.

"So, did you get her name or number or something?'"

"Nope,"

"Are you serious?" Yoshi yelled "She was a waitress usually they have name tags!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"So what are going to do?"

"Um,"

"You know what!" Yoshi yelled happily getting an idea "Let's just go there, they should still be open. It's only 5:00."

"You sure?" Luigi asked.

"Was the food good?" Yoshi asked.

"It was okay, a little greasy," Luigi stated.

"Whatever, let's go."

Yoshi and Luigi arrived at the Game and out about fifteen minutes later. The place was nearly empty, the only person in there was a fat man in yellow with a skinny man in purple.

"Hello," greeted the girl who Luigi had fallen in love with "My name is Daisy and I will be your waitress today. Also great to see you here again Mr…"

"Mr. Luigi," Luigi said.

"Oh, great you're a fan Mr. Luigi,"

Luigi tried to take Yoshi's advice but the night was just awkward and by the time they had finished eating and "talking" with each other or twenty minutes the diner closed and she came to their table on more time to tell them they had to leave. Luigi didn't say anything as they left and Luigi, in his mind, had failed to impress Daisy.

The duo was walking back to Luigi's apartment when someone ran up behind them, it was the man in yellow and the man in purple who had ran up on the duo and slammed something onto the back of the two's heads. With pain rushing through Luigi's skull he fell to the ground and cracked his head on the sidewalk. Yoshi was also hit but landed on his side.

They were only a block away from the diner and in a minute a screamed echoed through the night, it was Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2: Improvment

"Luigi? Luigi?" said a soft voice witch echoed in Luigi's head as he slept. He wanted to meet the voice and he began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw her.

"Luigi?" she asked again and Luigi saw that it was her, it was Daisy. He looking around slowly and saw that he was in a hospital room. Also in there was Gadd, Luigi's brother and his girlfriend, Pauline.

"Hey bro?" Mario asked "You okay?"

"Ugh…" Luigi groaned then looked to his brother "what happened?"

"You got hit on the back of the head by some…people, along with your friend, then after you got hit on the back of the head you got hit in the temple," Daisy told him "I found you two in the street I got off work after you two left."

A rush of panic went through Luigi "Where's Yoshi?"

"He's alright," Mario said "He got out a week before you but he's at his job right now. Just got back on the job yesterday. He got hit in the side of the neck and only really hurt his arm."

The news was like a wave of cool water for Luigi and the panic went away then he thought for a second "How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks," Daisy stated.

"What…"

"Yes dear boy but I'm confused by one thing," Gadd said putting his fist under his chin.

"What's that?" Luigi asked confused.

"Usually when someone lays in bed for two weeks they usually lose strength, they are weak, and they might lose muscle mass. Somehow, dear boy, you haven't lost anything. If anything you gained."

Luigi looked at himself and he did see he had more muscle than he had before he had been knocked out. It was slight with muscle mass but more than he had ever had.

"How can that happen?" Mario asked.

"Excuse me," said a doctor who walked in "Luigi needs rest, visiting hours are over."

"Oh," Daisy said sadly "Well Luigi I'll try to see you again tomorrow see ya,"

"See you Luigi," Mario said and he and Pauline walked out.

"I want you back to work soon, also I think that girl likes you." Gadd told him and he left. Luigi smiled happily and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Born to Save

The days in the hospital where long and boring expect during one time during the day, visiting hours. Yoshi and Mario, sometimes while Pauline, came in any time they could and Gadd and Daisy came in every day. Gadd would stay for an hour or two before having to leave and work on machines. Daisy made life great in the hospital while he was there. Luigi thought me made no impression on Daisy but she came in every day and blushed here in there when he thanked her for coming in or doing something for him.

"It's nothing," Daisy said every time sometimes to turn away from him to hide the blushing.

Everyday however his muscles would grow. He seemed like he was working for hours per day but in truth he was having headaches and lying in a bed all week. He was having dreams to of something that he could not explain. Some were nice like one where he was with Daisy looking out to the stars. Some however where awful the faces of the men in yellow and purple flashed in his dreams and he woke up many time during the night. Doctors could not explain what Luigi was going through. They were stunned by the increase in muscle mass and his overall look. He had his hair growing faster and now his mustache (which was half the size of Mario's) was becoming bigger than any other in the city. He shaved few days and then in a few more days it was back.

But a week in a half after Luigi woke up he was released from the Hospital. Yoshi had picked him up and drove him back to his apartment. His life was becoming normal again.

He reported back to his workplace two days later and began working on machine's again. He went to Game and Out every lunch break to see Daisy and their chats became very enjoyable for the both of them and Luigi was back late each time because he didn't want the talks to end.

One days a month after the attack Luigi was closing up with Gadd. When they heard moving in the distance. Luigi slowly turned around and saw two shady figures walking into the alley holding something, it was moving. A small scream came out of the group and a hiss angry shouted out "Shut it."

Luigi stood there then looking to Gadd who hadn't noticed a thing, his hearing was bad to begin with. Luigi sighed and then slowly approached the alley where he heard a door close loudly then a scream was heard again. Luigi walked slowly to the door and put his ear to it suddenly he heard muffled screams and lots of movement. He could hear everything and Luigi looked at himself he was double the muscle he was at the attack last time and he wanted to make sure that it was over. What happened to him would stop he took a deep breath and charged in.

He came to a long hallway and there was a man standing in front of a doorway and he looked to Luigi and looked angry and started to walk to Luigi. He got to Luigi and threw a punch then everything went slow and everything turned green. The guy wasn't seeing this but everything was going normally for him and Luigi dodged out of the way and swung himself and it hit the man's chin. Everything went quick after he threw the punch and next thing the man was lying on the ground holding his chin. He heard another muffled scream and he ran to the door the man was blocked and ran in.

Three men stood then and a woman was tied to a bed and one man was raping her. Luigi grew angry and ran at a man and punched him in the face and another man swung and Luigi dodged it and kicked it in the back of the man's leg sending him to the ground. The man he had punched was back up and swung again missing and Luigi body slammed him onto the wall and onto the floor. The man who was raping the woman was up and tried to kick Luigi but Luigi grabbed the man's foot and pulled him forward and making him fall to the ground. Luigi then jumped and shoved his elbow onto the man's chest and then after that blow the man laid still.

Luigi bereaved hard for a second then ran to the woman and gasped, it was Pauline. She had teared stained makeup running down her face and Luigi untied her and took out the gag in her mouth.

"What happened?" Luigi asked.

"Mario broke up with me then I left down the street and down a few blocks and those…men…grabbed me…" Pauline said taking a break to cry afterwards.

"I'm so…sorry," Luigi said.

"Just thank you please get me back to my apartment…" Pauline said slowly and they walked back.


	4. Chapter 4: The Yellow Man

"Luigi," called Gadd calling Luigi into his office. Luigi had just arrived for work and he was very tired from the event from last night.

"Ya," Luigi said as he yawned as he walked into Gadd's office.

"I want you to see this," Gadd said seriously and handed Luigi and newspaper. It read on the front page.

**Thugs defeated by Mysterious Stranger. Thugs called him "L"**

Luigi stared at the newspaper for a long time till Gadd coughed bringing Luigi back to earth.

"Now Luigi," Gadd began "I saw you leave into an alley but how did you beat up three goons without a scratch?"

"How do you know that's me?" Luigi asked surprised.

"Your reactions," Gadd stated.

"Oh, well I don't know I saw struggling in that alley and I ran in feeling brave and…"

"You beat three lawbreakers up," Gadd said blankly.

"Well…ya…" Luigi said awkwardly.

"Well Luigi did it feel good?" Gadd asked.

"I…um…ya," Luigi said after a second to think.

"Well we better get you ready," Gadd said getting up.

"Ready for what?" Luigi asked confused.

"You want to stop crime right?" Gadd asked.

"Yes," Luigi asked without a moments hesitations.

"Well you need a disguise to hide you because that could spell trouble for you," Gadd said pointing to Luigi and they walked to the back of the shop.

Gadd knew how to sew, he wouldn't tell Luigi how he learned, and they designed at suit. The suit had jet black overalls which with stained fire, in fact the whole thing was fire proof. A green neck tie which Luigi would put over his mouth to withstand gases. Grey gloves which, Gadd said, would be more import once he finished working on something. Lastly the hat, Gadd didn't think a hat at first was needed but Luigi instated and they put a backwards L on the hat. Hats with letters was common in this part of Gaming City and it wouldn't seem out of place. Steel toed boots and a black mask hid most of his face. Within a week it was finished.

"It looks amazing…" Luigi slowly said looking at the final version in a mirror. He looked very mysterious and intimidating.

"Glad you like it," Gadd said smiling looking very happy with his work.

"So…" Luigi said awkwardly "What now?"

"The night is young Luigi, or should I say, L," Gadd said happily.

"Ya…Gadd I'll see you tomorrow morning," Luigi said moving out of a back entrance of Gadd's. Like Gadd said the night was young and Luigi ran into an alley and like memory jumped onto to one wall and pushed himself to the other. Then the other till he was on top of the roofs. He looked around for a second than started to run and jumped across the rooftops, feeling alive.

He ran around till he saw down below him he saw something, which made him angry. Down there was the man in yellow. The man in purple was nowhere to be seen but he could see that the man in yellow had five other goons with him. They were whispering and Luigi was having trouble hearing them so he quietly jumped down and hid behind a trash can.

"…so we hit the joint take the jewel's and get it back to the boss," said the man in yellow.

"Wario sir!" asked a goon to the man in yellow named Wario.

"Speak," Wairo sneered.

"What about this…L?" The goon asked "Is what he did true?"

"We lost three people that night, now they should have not made that much noise and she would have made a good priced ransom," Wario said which fuelled Luigi's anger. Luigi slowly came out of the shadows.

"Excuse me…" Luigi asked.

"What…" Wario whispered thinking Luigi was part of their group.

"What you heard is true, yellow man, and I would like to," Luigi was now out in the full light "Show you what I can do,"

There was a gasp and Luigi ran at them and they got into formation. The four goons were in front and one took a swing and missed. Luigi quickly dodge it and kicked him in the hip witch send him to the ground. The second goon swinged his leg at Luigi's leg. Luigi jumped over his legs and kicked him in the jaw. The last two goons pulled out guns which Luigi ran around them and grabbed a trash lid and threw it at one of the goons before he could fire. The other fired but missed because the other goons fell on him. Luigi tackled both to the ground.

The first two were up again with guns. Luigi grabbed the trash lid again and threw it at a goon and hit him between the eyes. The second fired but hit the ground instead of Luigi's feet Luigi took a small window opportunity and ran at the goon and punched him square in the face then hit him two more times and it sent him down to the ground. The fourth goon was getting up but Luigi kicked him in the jaw sending him down.

Wario was looking in awe then saw that Luigi was coming for him then Wario blocked the first punch then threw one of his own. Luigi barely dodge it then punched Wario in the face. Wario had a bloody nose know but he threw out a punch witch hit Luigi under his left eye. Luigi kicked Wario's knee then shoved Wario onto the ground. Luigi put his foot on his stomach.

"Who…are…you?!" Wairo growled.

"L," Luigi said angrily.

"L?!" Wairo asked angrily.

"I want a little Respect Wario, Mr., I want you to run off to your boss and say that Mr. L is going to end crime in this part of this city forever," Luigi yelled.

"You can't do that!" Wario yelled.

"And who say's I can't?" Luigi said.

"Because… your one man L!" Wario yelled.

"Mr. L, to you," Luigi said putting more weight on his foot "Now go run off to your boss, Wario, before I kicked my foot through your chest,"

Luigi pulled off then before Wario could counter attack Luigi ran to the wall and wall jumped to the roof.

"Mr…Koopa sir," Wario said out of breath.

"What do you want Wario?" Koopa asked looking out a window.

"We were attacked, by…Mr…."

"Mr who?" Koopa asked.

"Mr. L," Wario said slowly.

Koopa slowly looked to Wario and sneered "I think it's time to…call in your brother,"


	5. Chapter 5: The Rally

"God Luigi, you've ate three plates of eggs and sausage. Six pieces of Toast and two cups of coffee," Daisy said looking impressed as Luigi stuffed his face.

"Well," Luigi said taking a break of eating to talk to Daisy "I've been working out and I need more nutrients,"

"Ya, I can tell when I meet you, you were a string bean now you got some guns," Daisy said looking at Luigi's arms.

"So Daisy, when you get off work?" Luigi asked.

"Oh…" Daisy turning a shade of pink and taken aback from the question "Um I get a break in maybe two hours,"

"Nice, want to go do something?" Luigi asked.

"Oh sure, anything in mind?"

"Maybe go hear that one guy speak,"

"Oh, um, Bowser right?" Daisy asked interested in the idea.

"Ya, let's go see him. I heard he's impossible for your eyes to lose him," Luigi said happy that he would be able to spend a few hours with Daisy.

_Two Hours Later_

"You ready?" Luigi asked Daisy when she went on her break.

"Why yes I am," She answered.

Daisy was wearing a yellow overcoat with black boots. Luigi was wearing a green coat, jeans and some brown shoes. He didn't have his hat on.

"Your arm?" Luigi asked holding his arm out and Daisy smiled and they locked arms and their arms went across each other's waists.

They walked across the city streets looking like a normal couple when they reached the area where Bowser was going to speak.

"You think this guy is legimate?" Luigi asked.

"No idea," Daisy replied.

They stood in crowd for maybe ten minutes and he walked out. He was built and looked intimidating, even though he was in a suit.

"Now my fellow citizens," he began "We all know of the attacks of L or Mr. L."

Luigi became very serious and tense looking and was focused on Bowser.

"Some are calling him a hero, a leader of the little man, stopping evil figures in the night when we have him all wrong," The crowd was quiet but was so concentrated on the speaker.

"He might be a figure of evil himself seeing local gangs as, a threat. Just image a hitman working for one gang who goes by the name of…L,"

Luigi was getting angry but was hiding it in front of Daisy.

"So is this L import? As of now, yes, he might be someone we will be obsessed with the rest of our lives. But he is dangerous and we have no idea whose side he's on. Please think of this when you talk of the mystical L."

Bowser ended that topic and started to speak of taxes, government and etc. Luigi and Daisy listened to all of it and after twenty minutes it was over. Luigi and Daisy started to walk back to the Game and Out.

"So that was…something," Luigi said.

"He was kind of dumb," Daisy said angrily.

"Which part was partially dumb?" Luigi curiously.

"Him talking about that for the Mr. L guy," Daisy started "It's obvious he's on the people's side. Why would he let one go unharmed, from what I've heard, if he's being paid to kill an entire gang?"

"Ya, same," Luigi agreed smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Wathced

"Hey it was great hanging out with you yesterday," Daisy told Luigi as the two sat in the Game and Out. It was night now and Luigi had just finished eating and had just paid his bill.

"Ya it was nice hanging out with you even though Bowser isn't the smartest guy," Luigi said thinking back to what Bowser said earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Daisy asked.

"Of course,"

"Great see ya," Daisy said happily and walked out. After paying his bill at the front to Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi walked out.

He walked slowly to Gadd's then checked if he was being followed by Daisy or anyone else and he walked in, even though Gadd's was closed.

Luigi walked through the building before reaching the back where the Mr. L was suit was held. He looked at it happily for a second remembering Daisy's thoughts on Mr. L and he put on the suit. Gadd had installed a small tunnel for him to sneak out as Mr. L and not look suspicious.

Luigi exited out a small trapdoor about two blocks away. Luigi wall jumped off the walls and reached the rooftop. For the night he ran across the rooftop's jumping from roof to roof. But something didn't feel right. Luigi knew it was impossible but he felt he was being watched by someone. Morning was going to hit in a few hours and Luigi had not spotted anything. He left to his secret opening that night and walked back in the tunnel to Gadd's. However on top of the roof was a man holding a sniper rifle. He wore all black and he had blended into the night perfectly. His rifle was also dark black. He took his eyes out of the radar and he showed his face. He had a pointy chin and a small mustache. He also had no hat and it showed his brown hair. It was the purple man.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkshot

It had been a week since Luigi had gone on the roof being watched by the purple man. Since then thugs where on the night street again and Luigi had dealt with them, Wario hadn't been seen since his attack.

Luigi had now just woke up in his apartment and was getting ready for his daily morning trip to the Game and Out. He was going to leave when there was a knock on the door. Luigi opened the door and Mario walked in.

"Hey Mario," Luigi said closing the door.

"Hey, Luigi," Mario said standing there in the apartment "I got a new girlfriend,"

"Oh really?" Luigi asked not paying much attention.

"Ya, sweet girl, her names Peach. She's really nice," Mario said happily "About to go to work?"

"Nah, Gadd changed my hours," Luigi said then added "Been going to the Game and Out every morning,"

"Oh, that Daisy girl works there right?" Mario asked looking happy for his brother.

"Yep,"

"You two a thing yet?" Mario asked walking closer to Luigi.

"Kind of…we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend or anything," Luigi said calmly.

"Hey do you think Peach and I can go this morning with you?" Mario asked.

"Sure but where's Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Oh I said I'll meet her attack Pac's but I can text her to go to Game and Out," Mario said taking out his phone.

"Sure, why not," Luigi said smiling.

_Game and Out_

"Hey Daisy," Luigi said happily to her as she quickly went to greet Luigi, Mario and Peach.

"You have people besides, Gadd?" Daisy asked in a joking tone.

"Ya," Luigi said in a mocking tone to her "This is my brother Mario,"

"Morning," He said to Daisy.

"And this is his girlfriend, Peach,"

"Hello," Peach said giving a smile and Daisy smiled back.

They sat down and ate. Peach had a very quiet voice but was very into the conversation. She and Daisy became friends very quickly when Daisy would come to talk to Luigi, which is what she usually did. Mario and Luigi talked about Bowser and other small things and quickly talked about Mr. L.

"He seems really mysterious," Peach said thinking about the figure.

"I don't know if I like him, he's a little to private. He's yet to be seen by any film and just telling's by criminals," Mario said about Mr. L, which made Luigi secretly upset that his brother wasn't a fan of Mr. L.

They walked out and they went separate. Luigi went to work and Mario and Peach went out shopping. Luigi walked to his workplace when Gadd ran to him.

"Luigi we have a problem," Gadd said quickly.

"What?" Luigi asked startled.

"Come and see," Gadd said and walked him to Gadd's office. There on a wall was a note on an arrow. The widow in front of it was broken. Luigi walked up to read the note and it said.

_We are coming_

_L_

"How do whoever knows?" Luigi asked.

"Look on the back," Gadd said with a grim look. Luigi flipped the note over, it said.

_~ Darkshot_

"Who is Darkshot?" Luigi asked looking confused.

"No idea but he knows our location, he's doesn't seem like someone we can trust," Gadd said.

"Really, Gadd, for being a genius you say some obvious stuff sometimes," Luigi said then he looked out the window and saw a figure who noticed Luigi then walked out of view. Luigi looked to the roof and ran out Gadd's.

"Luigi what's going on?" Gadd asked watching Luigi run.

Luigi ran to an alleyway and wall jumped to the top. He saw the shadowy figure running across the rooftops till reaching a place to jump down and he jumped.

Luigi gave chase till reaching where the figure dropped down to see that he was nowhere. Luigi looked around then walled jumped back to the top. He slowly walked back to Gadd's. Luigi saw the figures face outside Gadd's window and it sent a chill down Luigi's spine, it was the purple man.


	8. Chapter 8: We Have Her

The treat of Darkshot ran through Luigi and Gadd. Gadd had developed a radio system for Luigi to listen to police radio and communicate with Gadd back at Gadd's. The night runs where longer and more extreme. Thugs where now everywhere sending shocks and no one walked at night, and Mr. L took care of them.

One part of Luigi's every day that counted to be amazing was his time with Daisy. Was in the Game and Out late at night talking to Daisy.

"Things are getting crazy out there," she said looking to the street "I'm getting to start to thing on leaving earlier to get home before thugs come out,"

"I can walk you home," Luigi said to Daisy making her turn pink and turned away.

"Um, sure that'll be nice," Daisy said quickly and after a minute the two walked out the door.

The night was cold since autumn was coming as the couple walked down the street. Luigi grabbed Daisy's hand and the two walked down the street hand in hand. Within ten minutes they were at Daisy's door.

"Thanks," Daisy said turning to Luigi.

"It was nothing," Luigi said then they stood there for a second then Luigi walked up to Daisy leaned in a kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds then they pushed away. Daisy was blushing and said "Bye Luigi." she turned the doorknob and then she walked in and before she left she blew a kiss.

Luigi was happy as he walked away. He was now walking to Gadd's then something happened. Everything turned green for Luigi and time seemed to slow down. He felt someone coming at him he slowly turned around and there was a man dressed in black caring a baseball bat but he was going as slow as Luigi was.

Luigi side stepped out of the way and tackled the man with the bat. Then everything turned normal and time stopped going slow.

"What the fuck!" The man with the bat yelled.

Luigi punched him in the face three times before the guy would stay down. Luigi turned around and saw a more bulker man coming right at him. Everything turned green and slow again. The bulker man slowly ran at him, Luigi got up and slide and pointed his leg out in front of the bulker man's leg. Everything became normal again and the man fell hard. He was getting up and two more guy ran out him with guns and was about to fire then once again, everything turned green and slow.

Luigi could see the bullet's slowly coming at him. Luigi got up and went to the gunmen. He grabbed the guns and threw them down the street. Everything went to normal and the gunmen looked very confused for a second before realizing Luigi was right there, Luigi threw a punch at one then kicked the other to the ground. Luigi kicked the jaw of the man down then brawled with the other gunman. Then all four where on the ground defatted. No one else was coming after a few minutes and Luigi quickly ran to Gadd's.

_Gadd's_

"Gadd!" Luigi yelled when he ran into Gadd's.

Gadd came running into the entrance "What is it?"

"I was attacked in the street a few minutes ago," Luigi said out of breath "They weren't just muggers, they…knew,"

Gadd turned very pale "Stay here tonight we need to look out,"

Luigi stayed at Gadd's that night looking out for more thugs that might come, none came, and eventually day came. Luigi didn't go to the Game and Out and he just stayed at Gadd's. Then around noon there was a knock on the door. It was Mario. They let him in.

"Hey Luigi," He said "You came in early?"

"Uh, yeah," Luigi said thinking about it for a second.

"I was looking for you for an hour, I knocked on your apartment door but you didn't answer. I went to the Game and Out but Mr. Game and Watch said that you weren't there and Daisy wasn't there.

CRASH! A window had broken open and there was an arrow with a now on it.

"What the fuck?" Mario swore surprised by the event.

Luigi walked up to the arrow and read the note.

_We have her_

_Come to the Alley behind Koopa Inc._

_~Darkshot_

Luigi stared at the note for a long time then he threw the note on the ground and ran to the back and got on the suit and came back.

"Luigi?" Mario asked looking in awe at his brother.

Luigi didn't say anything and went through the secret exit to the tunnel.

"What was that about?"

"Your brother is Mr. L," Gadd said slowly. Mario looked at Gadd then he picked up the note and read it.

"I want to help him,"

"You sure?"

"Ya,"

Gadd thought for a second then said "come with me," and they walked to the back.


	9. Chapter 9: The Otherside

Mario and Gadd walked to the back and Gadd gave Mario an extra Mr. L suit and gloves.

"Anything else I need?" Mario asked then Gadd thought for a second then looked to a device on a worktable.

"I have an idea," Gadd said as he walked towards the device "This is a Crimson,"

"What does it do?" Mario asked looking at the Crimson. Gadd put the device around Mario's palm, and tubes running up his arm and ends at the shoulder.

"Now it's on," Gadd said after hooking it all up "So I want you to throw your arm forward.

Mario threw his arm forward and a fireball came out and a burn make was left on the hardwood floor.

"Good, now lay your palm out," Gadd told Mario and Mario did what Gadd said and his palm now had a stationary fireball floating.

"That's pretty cool," Mario said in awe.

"Your brother might be at Koopa Inc. by now," Gadd said and Mario shook his head in agreement that was about to leave when Gadd spoke.

"Mario,"

"Ya?" Mario asked.

"Take off your hat, it's a little…obvious," Gadd said looking at Mario's red hat with a large red M. Mario took off his hat looked at it for a moment then removed it then looked to Gadd with a grim look.

"Gadd," Mario said.

"Yes," Gadd stated looking more and more afraid.

"If I don't survive this…I want you to tell Peach on what happened to me,"

"I will,"

"Thank you," Mario said looking down and clenching his fists then walked to the secret tunnel.

_Outside Koopa Inc._

Luigi, dressed as Mr. L, walked in an alley outside Koopa Inc. When a female Koopa walked up to him.

"Mr. Darkshot would like to see you now," she said and pointed to a door.

"Thank you," he said and he walked to the door.

It was metal and rusty and when Luigi opened it, it squeaked badly. Luigi walked in and closed the door behind him and he looked around. It was just a home, it had a living room with a beat up couch with a fat man sleeping on it, Wario. He was fast asleep and he had been watching T.V. when he had fallen asleep. The living room lead to a walk in kitchen witch was messy and smelled. Luigi saw a staircase and sensing something he walked up them. They creaked and he had reached the top which lead into a hallway with three doors.

Luigi checked the first door on his left. The room was cramp and had a purple color on the wall. It had a single bed, a desk with a computer and some books on a shelf. The room was overall tidy.

Luigi stepped out and walked down the hallway to the only room on the right. Luigi stepped in was hit by a wall of stench, it was about the same size of the first bed room but this one was yellow and the room was very messy. Luigi stepped out shaking off the smell. The last room on the left was a small bathroom.

Back in the hallway Luigi looked around in the hallway and saw a trapdoor with a handle. Luigi grabbed the handle and pulled it letting the trapdoor open and a ladder came down. Luigi looked up to the trapdoor and saw it lead to the roof.

The day had chilled as Luigi climbed up to the roof.

"So, you made it," said a voice behind Luigi.

Luigi turned around and saw the man in purple with his rifle. He was dressed in a dark purple with a similar mask to Luigi's and the clothes he wore when he had spied on Luigi. He also had his dark black rifle next to him and also next to him was Daisy tied up against a pole, still in her waitress clothes, she was knocked out. Darkshot was sitting in a chair with a box as a footrest, his rifle was leaning up against his chair.

"She's a nice one," Darkshot said looking at Daisy.

"What did you do to her?" Luigi asked getting angry.

"To her, nothing, just knocked her out with chloroform and when she woke up we feed her, well not me or my brother the girl out there, Molly. Then we had to knock her out again and now she's tied to that post," Darkshot answered looking at Daisy then to Mr. L "I told her nothing, she still doesn't know it's you, Luigi. No one else knows it's you. I sent those guards of mine to attack you for a distraction to grab the girl."

They were quiet for a while then Darkshot spoke again. "Funny, us here now. That night when Wario and I attack you and your friend, you want to know why we did that."

Luigi stood there thinking then said "Yes, I would like to know,"

"Good," Darkshot got up and walk about 7 inches from Luigi and spoke again "You can see it can't you?"

"See what?" Luigi asked on his guard.

"The Otherside," Darkshot said.

"The Otherside?" Luigi asked confused but had an idea what Darkshot was talking about.

"The Otherside is a power that we both have. It makes us see danger and attacks and everything slows down for us and everything turns a shade of a color. You can tell that you're using the otherside when all that happens but also your eyes turn a dark shade of the color we see, my eyes turn a dark purple."

Luigi observed everything Darkshot was talking about and even though he had kidnapped Daisy, Darkshot was acting like a friend.

"It also has a random effect one someone who is intact with the Otherside. For me it's my reflexes, I got on Koopa's radar when I got the reputation as the man who never could miss a target."

"What do I have?" Luigi asked.

"Muscle Mass," Darkshot answered "My brother and I attacked you because you had it only it was sleeping with you and this gift can be a curse to. When The Otherside is within you, you lag back in a lot of things like social ability, intelligence and other things. You are also an outcast. No one likes to be around you when a bully tries to punch you or when you're playing baseball and in a second you can dodge something."

"Why didn't this all happen to me my whole life like yours? It's only happened after…"

"I killed you," Darkshot interrupted.

"You killed me?" Luigi asked confused "But how am I here right now?"

"Because the Otherside was awakened in you and when it awakens it is powerful, powerful enough to keep you alive. I attacked you and you died when you hit the ground. However when and Othersider kills someone an unawaken Othersider, they wake up."

It had all suddenly came to light to Luigi what had happened.

"You get it now?" Darkshot asked.

"Yes, I understand. So what now? Do we fight now and what happens if one of us kills the other?" Luigi asked.

"With you kill me I die, if I kill you you'll die," Darkshot said then he walked back to his chair and picked up the rifle and loaded it.

Then everything turned green.


	10. Chapter 10: Crimson

Everything was green expect him. Darkshot was a dark Purple and usually when the Otherside kicked in for Luigi everyone was in slow-motion by Waluigi was moving normally.

The first shot was fired and the bullet came at Luigi not in slow-motion but not full speed, it was somewhere in the middle. Luigi jumped out of the way then spoke. "Your weapon part of the Otherside also?"

"My rifle was a gift and I haven't used it enough to bring it to the Otherside yet. It's halfway," Darkshot answered.

Luigi ran up to Darkshot and threw a punch and Darkshot dodged. The next three punches were thrown out and Darkshot dodged them all as well. Darkshot pushed Luigi packed with the rifle and threw him on the ground and tried to put his foot down on Luigi but he rolled out of the way. Darkshot shoved his foot down and Luigi slide is foot and his Darkshot's other leg and he fell to the ground.

Luigi jumped back on his two feet then was about to kick Darkshot when a ball of fire shot out of nowhere and Darkshot quickly guarded against the fire with his rifle.

Luigi turned around and there was Mario who was glowing red. He was in the Otherside.

"Who are you?" Darkshot asked.

"I'm…" Mario was about to say his real name but stopped looked to the device on his arm then said "Crimson."

"So another Othersider," Darkshot sneered and he got up.

"Another what?" Mario asked confused.

"No time…Crimson. Help me out," Luigi said also about to call him Mario then went with his secret identity name.

Darkshot shot another bullet at Luigi and Luigi dodge it and Mario shot another fireball and Darkshot quickly jumped out of the way. Darkshot was looking at his situation then he threw his rifle at both Luigi and Mario. They jumped out of the way and then Darkshot had jumped in the way and kicked Mario in the face.

Luigi punched Darkshot in the face and Darkshot was getting up when Luigi kicked him in the stomach then picked him up by the collar and punched him again and again.

Out of breath Luigi dropped Darkshot on the ground and he wasn't getting back up. Blood was coming out of his face and everything was turning back to normal colors.

The fight had only taken a few seconds in really time but to Luigi, Mario and Darkshot everything had happened in an hour. Out of breath and Darkshot knocked out Luigi walked to Daisy. She was still knocked out and hadn't witnessed the fight.

"She okay?" Mario asked slowly getting up.

"Ya she's fine," Luigi answered starting to untie the ropes.

"Here," Mario said now at Luigi's and Daisy's spot he created fire in his palm and burnt the ropes. She fell down and Luigi caught her.

"Wh…What?" She asked.

"Daisy its okay," Luigi said takening off his mask and hat and showing it was him.

"L…Luigi?" Daisy asked she began to form tears in her eyes and she hugged Luigi and sobbed.

"It's okay…everything's okay now."

Darkshot slowly got up breathed heavily and took of his mask.

"Mr. L, Crimson…I didn't want to do this," Darkshot said looking at the sky and turned around to see the three looking at him "My family is pour and I had to work in crime. He took me in." Darkshot pointed at Koopa Inc. "I had to work for him for money, Bowser or Koopa. I'm done with this. I was fine spying or maybe fighting you two but I didn't want to kidnap."

"So, what now?" Mario asked.

"There's more people like me, you and you," Darkshot pointed at Luigi and Mario "I know there're out there and I'm going to find them."

Darkshot grabbed his rifle and walked down the ladder. And out of their lives.


	11. After Credits: Phantom,Jester,Gentlemen

_**Five Months Later**_

"Come on! Let's go in!"

"Come on Daisy, you know I don't believe in that stuff,"

"Come on, you big baby let's just go in!"

"Fine…"

The two walk in a golden tent were a woman is sitting at a table with a set of cards on the table.

"Hello…"

"We want to get our future told,"

"I can see…sit down, sit down,"

The two sit down and the lady shuffled the cards.

"Missy, we shall start with you, your cards are…"

_The Hero_

_ The Witch_

_ The Universe_

"And you sir…your cards are…"

_The Phantom_

_ The Jester_

_ The Gentlemen_

_**Luxray:**_

_**Hey guys thank you all for reading my first story!**_

_**I really love writing this for you all and L will get a sequel in the future!**_

_**Along with some other hero's 0o0**_

_**Some shown of here (like L and Crimson) and maybe some new ones (Like other Othersiders)**_

_**So hope you all support me in the future.**_


End file.
